


Неповторимое сокровище

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demigods, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Lalotai (Disney), Love/Hate, M/M, Maui-centric, Monsters in Lalotai, Oceania, Psychological Drama, Rape, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Таматоа мог похвастаться огромной коллекцией сокровищ. Но было одно, неповторимое, которое Таматоа никак не мог прибрать к клешням.Мауи же, единственный в своём роде полубог, страдал, как мог страдать только тот, кто не был нужен никому, кроме как ужасному монстру.
Relationships: Tamatoa/Maui (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	Неповторимое сокровище

— Что ты такой мрачный, моё с-сокровище? — прошелестел голос над самой головой съёжившегося в кораллах полубога.  
Мауи вздрогнул, но больше никак не отреагировал на столь наглое вторжение в личное пространство. Прошло четыре ночи и три дня с тех пор, как боги изгнали его в Лалотай. Почему в мир монстров? Дословно их обвинения звучали так: "Раз уж не можешь без того, чтобы не помогать человеческим недоразумениям, то побудешь среди чудищ — авось ума наберёшься!" Богам было бы плевать на занятия Мауи, на самого Мауи, на всё человечество в целом, но Мауи, в тщетных попытках заслужить человеческую любовь, перешёл границы — используя крюк, похитил сердце Те Фити. С его помощью люди смогли бы сами создавать жизнь... Но богам это было не надо. Они бросились за Мауи, замотивировали на его поимку птиц, рыб и море, отобрали сердце, а самого самоуверенного полубога зашвырнули в Лалотай.  
Ссылка длилась всего три дня — ничтожная цифра на фоне бессмертной жизни! — но Мауи уже безумно скучал по солёному свежему воздуху, шуршанию ветра в кудрявых волосах, по песням боготворящих его людей и их восторженным взглядам.  
В Лалотае всё было не тем, к чему он привык и что любил. А ещё здесь жил Таматоа — и это, пожалуй, было главной причиной, почему Мауи ненавидел мир чудовищ.  
Таматоа тоже боготворил его, но делал это в своей излюбленной манере — через унижения и принуждения. Он называл Мауи своим лучшим "сокровищем", осыпал его пыльцой диковинных подземных растений, которая заставляла тело полубога сиять, словно начищенная монета. Мауи ненавидел эту привычку демона — от пыльцы свербило в носу и резало в глотке, а большие вылупленные глаза Таматоа вызывали дрожь отвращения. Таматоа щупал его своими омерзительными усиками, придерживая лапами за руки, не позволяя отстраниться, и Мауи в такие мгновения сожалел о том, что его крюк забрали боги. Он был совершенно беспомощен перед Таматоа, когда не мог превратиться в кого-нибудь или хотя бы ударить наглого демона.  
— Отцепись от меня! — рявкнул он, когда Таматоа осторожно, но без особой нежности, сжал его клешней. Демон поднял Мауи на высоту своих глаз и насмешливо сощурился.  
— Кажется, сокровище скучает, — он гулко заурчал где-то в глубине горла. — Непорядок.  
Мауи скривился, когда тонкий жёсткий усик погладил его по лицу, и попытался отвернуться. Таматоа цокнул языком.  
— Не сопротивляйся, сокровище, — произнёс он, и Мауи как можно сильнее сжал ноги, когда лапка коснулась его юбки. — Ты слабак по сравнению со мной. Ты ничто без своего крюка. Я же сильнее тебя, я лучше тебя. Расслабься, или мне придётся сделать это насильно.  
Мауи отчаянно замотал головой. Впрочем, его мнение никого не интересовало. Таматоа расположил его на мягких флюоресцентных водорослях, вытянул лапками, не давая сжаться, и поддел свободной конечностью юбку. Пандан тихо зашелестел. Мауи зарычал и ударил рукой по клешне, на что Таматоа только захихикал. Резко дёрнув лапкой, он порвал юбку — сухие листья рассыпались вокруг, удивительно контрастируя со светящимися растениями Лалотая.  
Мауи снова попытался закрыться, но Таматоа усилил нажим. Он склонил свою ужасную голову, втянул носом запах страха и отчаяния, исходивший от кожи Мауи, и вновь заурчал.  
— Ты уникален, моя прелесть, — произнёс он и сорвал ближайший цветок.  
Серебристая пыльца тотчас сверкнула в ослепительном сиянии подземного солнца. Она оседала на водоросли, на тело, лицо и волосы Мауи, и солнечные зайчики невыносимо ослепительно играли в ней радужными бликами. В глазах резало, и Мауи зажмурился. От пыльцы чесалось в носу и хотелось чихать.  
Таматоа мягко гладил его пухлый живот, обводил усиками глянцевые узоры татуировки. Она завораживала демона. Он снова и снова возвращался к красочным узорам, прикасался к ним чувственно и аккуратно, словно боясь испортить. От каждого движения жёстких усов Мауи вздрагивал и мысленно просил хранителей мира чудищ пощадить его.   
— Почему ты мучаешь меня? — отчаянно закричал он, когда Таматоа отвлёкся от его тела и потянул клешню к очередному радужному цветку.  
В блестящих зрачках демона сияло самодовольство.  
— Ты мой морской фрукт, — проурчал он, размазывая пыльцу по татуированному телу полубога, из-за чего татуировки теряли свою первоначальную черноту, становились сероватыми рисунками на смуглом теле. — Морской фрукт — редкий деликатес... Уникальное сокровище. Ты единственный в своём роде, прелесть. И ты мой.  
— Я не твой! Однажды я сбегу отсюда!  
— Зачем тебе сбегать? Куда? Боги обрекли тебя на страдания из-за одной крупной ошибки. Людишки забыли все те блага, что ты им дал, стоило тебе лишь раз оступиться. Кто тебя ждёт там, наверху?  
Таматоа умел бить по больному. Мауи дёрнулся, съёжился, словно становясь мельче, а его тёмные глаза потухли. Таматоа глумился над ним, но он был прав — никто не ждал Мауи на поверхности. Он был никому не нужен, как и много лет назад, когда родная мать выкинула его — ещё мелкое, неразумное дитя — в море, как что-то бесполезное. Этот поступок человеческой женщины сделал его единственным в мире полубогом, но он же показал, что Мауи не был нужен, казалось, даже самым близким и родным существам.  
— Я нужен тебе, сокровище, — Таматоа снисходительно улыбнулся, глядя на поникшую любимую игрушку. — Я буду холить тебя, буду осыпать любовью. Всё, что тебе нужно сделать — забыть о неподчинении. Покорись мне, Мауи, прими свою судьбу со смирением!  
Мауи молчал. Молчал, когда пыльца въедалась в кожу, заставляя её сиять. Молчал, когда Таматоа лизал и гладил его, постепенно и против воли погружая в пучину удовольствия. Молчал, когда подземное солнце, отражаясь от скал и блестящего панциря Таматоа, больно било по глазам. Молчал даже тогда, когда Таматоа, прижав его к себе — влажного от схлынувшего возбуждения, измазанного в пыльце, потного и дрожащего — шептал ему на ухо разные гадости, пытаясь сломать его волю и сделать послушным. Наконец демон насытился.  
Он никогда не следил за Мауи, когда отпускал его. Из Лалотая нельзя было выбраться без помощи извне, и Таматоа знал это. Грузно развернувшись, он опустился на водоросли, поджав под себя лапки, и положил голову на сложенные клешни, сыто глядя на неподвижно лежащего полубога.  
— Божественный приз, — протянул он.  
— Первое же, что сделаю, когда вернусь наверх — найду свой крюк и убью тебя, — пробурчал Мауи.  
Таматоа захохотал, услыхав такую смехотворную угрозу — сложно было воспринимать всерьёз того, кто помещался на твоей клешне и был полностью беспомощен. У Мауи уже не было сил с ним спорить. Он лишь тихо вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза ладонью, в тщетной попытке скрыться от яркого света. Лалотай заставлял его делать невероятное — ненавидеть свет.   
"Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним, Тама", — подумал он и отправился на поиски укромного сумрачного уголка, чтобы восстановить свои силы прежде, чем демон вновь вспомнит о его существовании. Оставаться рядом с Таматоа было небезопасно, если ты хочешь спать — да и невозможно было уснуть на открытой местности: Мауи не знал, всегда ли было так в Лалотае, но солнце не опускалось за горизонт уже три дня подряд.


End file.
